When the Royal Choses
by InsidePointPlace
Summary: Brady and Boomer learn that Brady's hand was offered in marriage to help keep them and their sister island at peace instead of war. Brady however is having a hard time with this for his heart already belongs to someone who doesn't know it yet. Will love win? Or will Brady be forced into marriage? Brakayla of course!
1. Announcement

When the Royal Choses - A Pair Of Kings Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is a new story for Pair Of Kings! I am so excited for this, I have been watching this show again recently and decided to write this fic. For some reason this idea came to mind today and now I am writing it today. So I hope you like this. It is of course 100% BRAKAYLA! :) Now it doesn't start out that way, but it turns into Brakayla, trust me it does. Well I hope you like this. I did my best to keep them in character (so warning they might be a little ooc, but hopefully not) and I tried to also keep the chapter decent but simple. If you ever have any questions please feel free to pm me.**

 **Also, I don't remember what Island Princess Iris is from so I made one up, otherwise I own nothing from Pair Of Kings so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Announcement

A Monday afternoon came around on the sunny island of Kinkow. Two co-kings known as Brady and Boomer Parker laid asleep in their bedroom as sunlight pored in through the balcony curtains. Down below in the plaza, guards for the castle were on duty and the villagers in the distance went about their average day.

"Aw...they look so innocent when there asleep."

The voice that had spoken belonged to one of the castle guards Mikayla Makoola. She was the daughter of the head guard Mason Makoola and King Brady's crush. Mikayla was 1/6 Sasquatch, she has long flown brown hair that went down past her shoulders, she had bright brown eyes and was tanned skin.

"Yeah, too bad they didn't look like that all the time."

Mason Makoola was the one to speak this time. Mason (as mentioned earlier) was Mikayla's father and head guard of the castle. He was tall, and very muscular. Just like his daughter, he was part Sasquatch and he brown eyes. Only difference between the two was that Mason had dark almost black hair and way tanner skin.

"Come on daddy, there not that bad." Mikayla explained with a smirk to herself knowing she didn't believe her words either.

"Pft, need I remind you the waka waka incident?" Mason asked as he raised an eye brow towards his daughter who sighed.

"Please, don't." Mikayla finished as Mason grinned.

Knowing he had won, Mason continued to grin like crazy as he walked over to the kings bed. Looking between the two kings he grinned again as he started to wake them up.

"MY KINGS! TIME TO GET UP!"

While screaming this, Mikayla stood off the side and laughed to herself as she watched both the kings wake up and scream. As they screamed Brady rolled off his bed onto the floor, and Boomer hid under his blankets and followed suite with his brother causing them to crash into each other and tangle up in front of Mason. Mason just laughed.

"My kings, it's just me." Mason explained as he crossed his arms and looked down at them.

"Well did you have to scream so loud!?" Brady asked after he calmed himself from his slight heart attack.

"You wouldn't have heard me otherwise." Mason finished as Brady groaned and Boomer rolled his eyes.

"It's too early for this, it better have been a good reason if you woke us before noon." Boomer explained as Mason and Mikayla eyed him with confusion.

"Um, you're majesty, it's one in the afternoon." Mikayla explained as silence came over them for a moment before Boomer cleared his throat.

"Well then, uh, carry on." Boomer finished as he walked over and sat down on the couch.

So, Mason did what Boomer told them to do, "You're majesties, I woke you up because the elders have come to a decision." Mason explained.

"What kind of decision?" Brady asked in a nervous, uneven tone as pulled on a purple and black stripped small jacket.

"A decision that I tried everything in power to change, a decision that they believe will help keep our island and our sister island Cornea at peace instead of war." Mason continued as the two boys and even Mikayla eyed him. Everything that Mason had said, really seemed to interest them for some reason.

"Go on..." Brady said as he gestured for Mason to go on while Boomer nodded in agreement with Brady.

"Well, you boy remember Princess Iris right?" Mason asked as the two nodded. "It turns out that she has come of age, age of marriage. Her father will pass her his crown unless she has a ring on the finger and the only way he would allow her to be married if she married...a king." Mason finished explaining as the boys look at him in shock.

"Wait, wait, wait - " Boomer stated after a moment of silence. " - Your just allowing them to offer our hand in marriage!? Do they not remember how the last meeting with Iris even went!? We basically humiliated ourselves in front of her whole kingdom not to mention ours." Boomer finished as he frowned at the memory.

" - And that's what I said to them too, but unfortunately, they didn't budge and I couldn't get the to drop the deal they made with King." Mason finished.

"But daddy, that's insane, the kings aren't ready to get married, there not even eighteen!" Mikayla argued as she gestured to the two boys.

"I know Mikayla, but I don't have a say in this, the elders do." Mason stated as he frowned.

"Wow - " Boomer stated as he sighed and turned to Brady. " - Our hands in marriage..." Boomer continued in thought. "Auntie Nancy would not be happy about this." Boomer finished as Brady nodded in his head in agreement while frowning at the thought too.

Mason however decided to continue their conversation, "Not our hands, a hand, Brady's hand." Mason stated bluntly making the two brothers stop and look at him.

"What!?" Brady asked in surprise. "Me!? Why me!?" Brady asked as he pointed to himself.

"Because of you're bravery, loyal, kindness and the fact that your a king." Mason explained as he placed his hand on his chin as thought.

"Brady!? Why Brady!? Why not me!?" Boomer asked with slight hurt but yet worry. "I mean Brady get's lost just trying to find his way around." Boomer explained.

"I do not!" Brady stated in defense as he crossed his arms before looking at Boomer. "I get lost in Mikayla's eyes." Brady finished as he and Boomer began to laugh and bro hug as Mikayla scoffed and crossed her arms while Mason dropped his machete making the two boys stop.

"Oops, my bad." Mason said as he picked his sword back up while Mikayla rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, I forget I even have it on me." Mason said as he eyed Brady. "Anyway, you shouldn't be hitting on my daughter, not just in general, but because your about to be married young man." Mason finished explaining.

"But Mason, I don't want to get married, why me!? Why not Boomer!? I mean, you still didn't answer that question." Brady explained as he sat on the couch next to Boomer.

"I asked that when they mentioned your name and the elders believe that Boomer is too childish and not mature enough. I then proceeded to explain that you were the same...no offence, but they argued that you had more proven facts of being a true king then your brother." Mason finished explaining as the boys frowned.

"Do you think there's anything we could do about this? Anyway we could possibly stop this?" Boomer asked in hope as he finally stood up and walked over to the pool table where he leaned against it. Mason frowned and sat on the edge of Brady's bed and Mikayla had vanished from the room when Brady learned he was the one getting married.

"I'm afraid not your majesties, I already tried, but Princess Iris will be here any minuet to see King Brady." Mason finished as he shook his head.

That was when something popped into Brady's mind, "Not if I have anything to do with it."

\- And just like that, Brady had walked right out the bedroom door and down to where the elders were waiting in the plaza for Iris to arrive...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter one! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway thanks so much for reading and like I said this will indeed be 100% Brakayla, just stick with me please. Well, thanks again and chapter two will be up soon, so please do not forget to favorite, follow and review! So thanks again!**

 **With lots of love to you.**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	2. Planning

When the Royal Choses - A Pair Of Kings Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter two! Hm, maybe this chapter will be a little more interesting for you guys. Anyway I hope you like this one. Once again still may be a little rusty, this is my first Pair Of Kings fic so yeah. I am trying to keep everyone in character and about the style of writing, this is just how it turned out. I promise this chapter isn't rushed or anything but think of it kind of like an action chapter because everyone is trying to help Brady you know. So there coming up with ideas and stuff. So it's not rushed, it may seem like it, but it's not. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Well, after this chapter I can tell you that Brakayla will be starting to happen! I don't know how or when but you will know. I love Brakayla! Well without giving anything else away I own nothing from Pair Of Kings so please enjoy chapter two. I hope it turned out well so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Planning

Brady walked into the plaza full on ready to argue his way out of this arranged marriage. However as he arrived, the elders took no interest in him as they waited for the boat to finish docking. From the distance, Brady could see the boat from the island of Cornea making it's way over to them, this caused him to move even quicker.

"Excuse me, elder - " Brady began as he placed a hand on the leader's shoulder.

"Ah, King Brady, it is so good to see you up and ready to meet your future wife! Which, I'm assuming Mason told you about?" Timothy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, But about - " Brady began as the elder smiled and placed his arm around Brady.

" - Oh good, because she is due to arrive any second now." Timothy explained as he gestured to the boat a few inches away from the island in the water. "But...You might want to do something about your attire, sleepwear is not a proper way to greet a princess." Timothy finished as he eyed Brady's cloths and shook his head slightly.

"That's just it though, I don't want to see Iris." Brady explained as Timothy and the other elders gasped. "I don't want to be apart of this arranged marriage." Brady finished.

"Well I am sorry my king." Timothy stated without any real sympathy. "Sometimes we don't get what we want, and it is too late, Iris agreed to marry you, and you agreed to marry Iris weather you had a say in it or not." Timothy explained as Brady frowned and glared at him. "Now get inside, get changed and be back down here in five minuets."

With that, the elder turned and Brady huffed in defeat before turning and walking back inside. As he walked inside, he passed one of the main guards and frowned while he took a look at him before turning and heading up to his and Boomer's shared room. Upon arriving to the room, he began to look for his king attire.

"Hey bro - " Boomer greeted suddenly making Brady jump in surprise. " - How did it go with those elder guys?" Boomer asked with interest.

"Not good." Brady stated as he sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I'm guessing that means your still getting married?" Boomer questioned as Brady nodded. "Well this bits! Maybe we can try and think of a way out of this you know, together?" Boomer asked as Brady smiled slightly before frowning and shaking his head.

"Nah, if they didn't even listen to me, there not going to listen to us." Brady explained as he laid back on his bed.

"I guess you're right, but this is dumb! My brother shouldn't have to be married if he doesn't want to be." Boomer explained as he used his hand to gesture at Brady. "I gotta say, this whole rules thing on this island sucks to no end. Man were the kings! No one is suppose to tell us what to do!" Boomer finished as he sat down on his bed.

"You know what, your right Boom! Were the kings and the kings don't need to be told what to do." Brady explained as he stood up from his bed.

"That's right! And I bet somewhere in the Great Book there's a way out of this." Boomer explained as he stood up as well.

"True! So maybe we need to check it out and see if there's anything the Great Book can tell us." Brady added as Boomer nodded as the two did a hand shake.

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go." Boomer added as he and Brady turned for the door.

As they headed for the door Brady stopped in his tracks causing Boomer to bump into him, "Wait - " Brady called as he looked at Boomer with a serious look before looking down at the clothes he and Boomer were wearing. "We should probably change, the elder already got on my back about being in pajamas." Brady explained.

"Yeah, we probably should." Boomer stated.

With that, the two kings turned and got dressed for the day before heading down into the throne room. Upon arriving into the throne room the brothers made sure that Mason, Mikayla, the elders or even Iris were around before entering the room and heading too the Royal Vault. Punching in the code, the Royal Vault opened.

Brady was the one who found the Great Book on the top shelf and when he lifted it off the shelf he stumbled a bit before catching himself. Placing it on the edge of the couch, he opened the book with Boomer standing next to him helping him looking for the answer's they needed.

"What are you two doing!?"

"AHH - !" Both boys screamed in surprised as Mikayla came up to them with her arms crossed and a suspicions look on her face.

"Man, for being half sasquatch you think you'd make some kind of noise." Boomer stated as he pointed a finger at Mikayla as she shook her head.

"I asked you a question and I want an answer, what are you two buffoon's doing?" Mikayla asked as she ignored Boomer's statement.

"Listen, okay, were looking for a way out of this arranged marriage." Brady explained with a sigh. "No offense but I really don't want to be forced to marry someone who has three eyes and I defiantly don't want to be forced to marry someone I'm not even interested in." Brady finished as Mikayla nodded in understandment.

"Yeah! That's just asking for trouble." Boomer finished as he waved his hand around.

"I guess that makes sense." Mikayla replied as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Wait - Your not gonna try and stop us?" Boomer asked in confusion as Mikayla shook her head.

"No. It's not fair, Brady never got a saying in it." Mikayla explained. "You can't force someone to love someone else when they don't, it's just not right at all." Mikayla finished as she walked over to the boys and looked at the Great Book with them.

"Cool, so you'll help us find a way out of this then?" Brady asked with a smile as Mikayla nodded.

"Yup, now come on! I know where we can find you're answer's in this book." Mikayla finished again as picked up the book.

With that said, the three flipped through the pages and found what they were looking for. As they found their answer's the three of them began to plan and as they planned Princess Iris had arrived on the island. She was being greeted by various people from the castle all while Brady, Boomer and Mikayla worked.

Yup, things were going to be interesting...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter two! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Poor Brady, they won't just listen to him. Well at least he's got Boomer and Mikayla to happen! Want to know what their plan is? Well, you will find out.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading, once again this wasn't rushed I promise. Well, until my next chapter please favorite, follow and review! Chapter three will be up soon and Brakayla will start soon! Well thanks again and as always with lots of love to you!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	3. Iris

When the Royal Choses - A Pair Of Kings Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter three! So, thanks so much for the review it means the world to me! Now I hope other's follow. I don't usually like to ask but please review I know you are reading! I would love to hear your thoughts on this! Anyway more to happen in this chapter so yeah!**

 **As normal I own nothing from Pair Of Kings so please enjoy!**

 **A little Brakayla but not very much, more will come of course :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Iris

While Brady, Boomer and Mikayla continued working on their plan to get Brady out of his arranged marriage, the elders and Mason were showing Iris around the front. At first the three thought they knew what they were doing after Mikayla translated the Great Book. But after talking, they found this harder to be then they thought.

"Alright, so the section says that _when the time comes for sister islands to reunite, a marriage to is to be held at moonlight. A wondered peace of a princess and king without a saying will give each other the ring._ " Mikayla read the second time that day out loud as she, Brady and Boomer frowned.

"So technically Brady really doesn't have a say in weather or not he wants to get married?" Boomer asked with an eyebrow raise hoping he understood what Mikayla said.

"Pretty much." Mikayla finished as she sighed and flipped the page.

"See what happens when you explain things in English!? It makes a whole lot more sense." Boomer explained while waving his finger as Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"It was in English, just in poetry form." Mikayla stated as Boomer looked at her.

A moment of silence came over them as Brady sat in the throne chair, Boomer paced and Mikayla read through the Great Book. Nothing was going like they planned and all three were out of ideas on what to do at the moment. Well that was until Mikayla flipped another page and read to the end of the section.

"I found it!" Mikayla stated as Boomer turned to face and Brady stood from his seat. She stood up and the three of them gathered around the book. _"An arranged marriage is in hands but there is a way to break the bonds. An objection can be tested and a battle for the heart can take place -_ " Mikayla read out loud as they both look at her.

"What the heck does that mean!?" Boomer asked as Mikayla groaned in annoyance.

"It means that someone can object to the wedding." Mikayla began. "If someone objects to Brady getting married a duel can be held for the two to win his heart." Mikayla finished as she smiled slightly to herself while closing the great book.

"Great! Now all we need is someone to object to Brady getting married." Boomer stated as he and Brady smiled at one another before turning and looking at Mikayla.

"Why are you both look - " Mikayla began as she caught onto what they were thinking. " - No! no, no, no, no, no." Mikayla stated as she shook her head back and forth.

"Oh come on Mikayla please! For me!?" Brady asked as he walked over from Boomer's right side to her left side while he smiled.

"Are you kidding me Brady!? As much as I would love to you know how much my father will freak out. I mean look at what he does when you just hit on me." Mikayla explained as Brady shrugged and nodded slightly while thinking about what she said. Boomer however thought otherwise.

"Please Mikayla! Your the only girl we know who would actually go through with this." Boomer explained as he and Brady looked at her with pleading eyes.

While they stared at her Mikayla tried to think of the pros and cons about this. Finally she groaned knowing she wasn't getting out of this. "Fine, I'll do it." Mikayla finished.

Both boys cheered and pulled Mikayla in for a group hug. As they pulled into a group hug the sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard outside of the Throne Room. However because the three were so busy in their group hug neither one of them heard the footsteps until a voice reached their ears.

" - You know I'm not sure where King Brady is, he was suppose to be down here twenty minuets ago." Timothy's voice echoed through the castle and Brady began to freak.

"Guys! You need to go, continue talking about this! I need to be down her for Iris, come down in like five minuets and act like we talked about nothing, got it!?" Brady asked as Boomer and Mikayla nodded. With that Brady watched as the two nodded in agreement and vanished up the stairs. Brady then sat down on the throne.

With sitting down the doors opened and Timothy the elder came through Mason, the other elders, Princess Iris and Princess Iris's father.

"Ah there he is! King Brady where have you been!? You were suppose to be there for Iris's arrival." Timothy scolded as he sent a glance at Brady.

"Well uh, you see, uh - it takes time to look this good." Brady explained quickly while waving at hand to gesture at himself.

"Whatever." Timothy stated with slight annoyance. "Now come King Brady we must start the Wedding Ceremony." Timothy stated as Brady stood up.

"Wedding Ceremony!?" Brady asked in confusion as Timothy sighed.

"Yes, the Wedding Ceremony. You and Iris have to follow ritual. First you talk in the breaking of the ice, then you go on a date, propose to her on the date in front of the kingdom and then the wedding is held later under the moon on the beach." Timothy explained as he smiled slightly while Brady frowned.

"Oh I see." Brady stated as Timothy stepped aside and allowed Princess Iris to come into Brady's view.

"My princess - " Brady greeted as he held out his hand.

Princess Iris took his hand and shook is while smiling, "My king - "

"Okay then! They hit off, now it is time to get set for the Ice Breaking part of the Ceremony." Timothy added.

\- And with that everyone got in their perspective spots getting ready to start the Ice Breaking portion of the ceremony.

All Brady could do as he sat down next to Iris was smile politely and hope with all his heart that Mikayla could really help get him out of this...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter three! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway like I said I hate to ask but I know you guys are reading so please, please, please remember to review! I would love to heard your thoughts!**

 **Well chapter four will be up soon! Brakayla will start to happen in chapter four yeah!**

 **Until my next chapter, with lots of love to you!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	4. A Change of Plans Fail

When the Royal Choses - A Pair Of Kings Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter four! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews it means the world to me! Anyway this chapter is a bit longer then my last one's but that is good. Well, a little Brakayla happens in this, not much, but a little. Trust me, we are getting to Brakayla as you can see! Well, before I give anything else away please enjoy chapter four. I own nothing from Pair Of Kings.**

* * *

Chapter 4

A Change of Plans Fail

Brady and Iris sat on the couch in the middle of the Throne Room. Mason, the elders and Iris's father joined them by standing near them. Boomer and Mikayla were out of the room still talking about their plan to get Brady out of the arranged marriage. Even though they were planning, Brady still had to go through with the plan.

"So King Brady, tell me, is it true that you and your brother are twins?" Iris asked with interest as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Because, you don't look like twins."

"Hu? Oh - yeah, were twins." Brady explained with a smile. "Were fraternal twins, our mom was black and our dad was white." Brady explained like it was obvious.

"Oh I see." Iris finished with a sigh. " - And do you really get into wacky adventures? I hear the rumors from sister islands saying you do." Iris added as Brady nodded.

"Yeah all the time." Brady stated. "We're best friends, so we pretty much do everything together and solve everything together, we're basically impossible to separate." Brady finished with a grin as Iris smile at him too. Near by, Mason and Iris's father exchanged looks as they watched the two talk.

"What about you?" Brady asked as he looked over at Iris. "Do you ever go on wacky adventures?" Brady asked with an eyebrow raised as Iris shook her head.

"No, I'm a princess and I must follow my duties that my father provides me." Iris explained as she sighed while Brady's smile dropped. "My father tells me that running a kingdom is serious business, it's important to get your job done. Work and no play, that's how it's always been on Cornea." Iris finished explaining.

"Oh..." Brady trialed in thought. "Well, do you do anything for fun? Like any hobbies?" Brady asked as he leaned back on the couch.

"Not very much...although sometimes I do watch the sunset from my window." Iris finished as Brady nodded.

" - And the ice has broken." Timothy stated making Brady and Iris jump.

Both had started talking naturally that they forgot the other's were even in the room. Sure they got along nicely but Brady still didn't want this, and by the way Iris was talking he had a feeling she didn't want it either. But Brady couldn't tell for sure, after all, she did seem pretty interested in knowing him. Hopefully she didn't want this too.

"Alright, now we head out into the village to have King Brady propose to Princess Iris." Timothy explained as everyone turned to leave the castle while Brady and Iris stood to follow. Just as they were about to leave Boomer and Mikayla began to run down the stairs and into the room. Brady looked at them with hope.

"Wait! Stop." Mikayla stated as everyone froze and turned to look at her.

"Mikayla, baby girl, what - " Mason began as Mikayla interrupted him when she walked up to him.

"Daddy you can't allow this to happen." Mikayla stated as she turned to face the elders, Brady and Iris. "I'm sorry but it's not right! You can't have King Brady get married when he doesn't want to." Mikayla explained as the elders frowned at her while Iris's father sent Mason a glare.

"Sush girl." Timothy stated as he pointed a finger at her while waving it back and forth. "You have no say in this and neither does King Brady. We have already made the deal and their is nothing you can do! Now come, King Brady we must continue with the date portion of the tradition." Timothy commanded as Brady frowned and sighed.

With that the elders began to turn and leave the building. Brady and Iris turned to follow too, they were almost out of the room when someone stopped them again.

"No! You can't do this! I won't allow it." Boomer called making everyone turn back to face him and Mikayla. "Brady is my brother and I know this isn't what he wants and even if he did, he couldn't do it anyway." Boomer explained as everyone eyed him with interest.

Timothy frowned at him, "And why is that King Boomer?" Timothy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because - " Boomer began as he looked around for a reason why, he finally found one when his eyes landed on Mikayla. " - Because Brady already has a girlfriend." Boomer stated making Mason, the elders, Iris and Iris's father gasp in shock. Mikayla and Brady eyed him wanting to know where this was going.

"Oh yeah, and who would that be!? Because I doubt that anyone would date Dumbo here." Timothy stated as he gestured to Brady.

"Hey - " Brady whinnied out feeling a little insulted.

"Oh hush boy." Timothy stated as he turned to Boomer again. "So tell me King Boomer, who is King Brady dating?" Timothy asked in a warning tone.

"Mikayla! That's who." Boomer stated as he pointed to Mikayla.

"What!?" Mikayla, Brady, Mason, the Elders, Iris and Iris's father all asked in shock.

Before anyone could say anything Brady walked over to Boomer and pulled him away from the now whispering crowd. "Yo Boom, King Conference." Brady stated as he pulled them to the side to where they could talk without anyone interrupting them. When they stopped moving, Brady turned to him. "What are you thinking!? This was not the plan we agreed on." Brady stated as he sent his brother a look. "We only wanted Mikayla to protest the wedding, not say she was my girlfriend." Brady finished.

"I know but here me out bro - " Boomer began as he grinned at Brady. " - If the Elders and Iris believe that you and Mikayla are really dating then maybe they will call of the wedding. I did read in the Great Book that if a boy and girl on Kinkow are dating then you can't break them apart, even marriage wise." Boomer explained.

"Really?" Brady asked as Boomer nodded. "When did you read that?" Brady asked with interest and confusion.

"Oh, when I was in the bathroom before Mikayla and I came down here to work out our other plan." Boomer explained as Brady nodded in understandment. " - And I decided to go with this plan because I thought you wouldn't mind having Mikayla be your girlfriend, that is what you have been wanting since we've arrived." Boomer finished.

"You're right." Brady stated with a smile. "The only thing I'm worried about is Mason, I mean he looks kind of mad..." Brady trailed off in worry.

"What!? Are you kidding me! He's crying tears of joy." Boomer stated as the two brother's turned and looked at Mason.

When they turned and looked at Mason all they saw was Mason standing there with his arms crossed. Not only were his arms crossed but he was frowning and sending Brady death glares and Mikayla warning looks. As soon Brady turned to look at Mason, Mason sent him a devil look.

"Are you sure? Because those look like tears of anger." Brady finished as Boomer nodded his head.

"Trust me this is going to work, just play along." Boomer finished too as Brady sighed.

"Alright, fine." Brady muttered as he turned to face everyone. When he did, he walked over to Mikayla and placed an arm around her. "Listen up people! It is true! Mikayla is my girlfriends and I am her boyfriend, we are indeed dating." Brady finished as he smiled at Mikayla and winked. Mikayla sighed and sent him a look.

"It is true! For King Brady and I have been together for almost two weeks now." Mikayla explained as everyone gasped again.

" - And you were going to make me marry him father!? How could you!?" Iris asked with a frown and guilt as she sent her father a death glare.

"I didn't know! Elders! You said my daughter could marry King Brady. You lied to me." Iris's father stated as he glared at the Elders.

"But we didn't lie! This is impossible! King Brady always hits on the Makoola girl, but she never returned his feelings. Something isn't right here." Timothy finished.

"You're darn right something isn't right here." Mason stated as he came over and got between Mikayla and Brady while sending Brady a death glare.

Brady shrunk down a little at the look, "Mason I can explain, you see I finally got to Mikayla and she said yes when I asked her out." Brady explained. "Remember? I won the hunt before, all I had to do was wait for her to say yes." Brady finished as he smiled a little.

"Yeah daddy, rules are rules." Mikayla added with a grin too.

"Doesn't matter, tradition still goes on." Timothy stated as Brady, Mikayla and Boomer all looked at him in shock.

"What!?" The three asked together.

"King Brady is to get married still, only because we see right through King Brady, King Boomer and that Makoola girl's lie. Everyone knows the Makoola girl would never date King Brady." Timothy explained as he gesture to the two only for Brady and Mikayla to frown at him. "Now come! We must continue on to the village."

\- And with that said, Brady was dragged out of the room by the Elders while Mikayla and Boomer were left to stare at them in shock...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter four! Oh Boomer if only you hadn't tried to change the plans! Now what will they do!? Anyway what did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Did you like the small Brakayla I had in there? Don't worry more Brakayla will come for sure! Well, chapter five will be up soon! So until then thanks so much for reading and please remember to favorite, follow and review! As always with lots of love to you guys!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	5. Overheard Listener

When the Royal Choses - A Pair Of Kings Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter five! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Anyway before I give too much away I own nothing from Pair of Kings. If I did, Mitchel wouldn't have left the show. Also, a bit happens in this chapter, so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Overheard Listener

Mikayla paced back and forth as she and Boomer continued standing in the middle of the Throne Room. After a while, Boomer finally sat down in the throne and Mikayla sighed while sitting down on the couch. Both friends looked at one another and smiled softly. Mikayla and Boomer were both jittery as they waited for everyone to return.

An hour later Brady, Iris, the Elders, Mason and Iris's father all came back into the castle. Everyone but Brady had smiles on their faces. As soon as Mikayla and Boomer saw the looks on everyone face (including Brady's) they knew exactly what happened. Yes it was true, Brady was now engaged to Iris.

"So um, how did it go?" Mikayla asked trying to at least be polite while she felt like she wanted to cry on the inside.

"It went amazing! King Brady and Princess Iris are now engaged and are getting married under the moonlight tonight." Timothy explained Mikayla and Boomer frowned. "Now come everyone! We have a wedding to set up for and little time to do so." Timothy commanded he, the rest of the Elders, Mason, Iris and Iris's father left the room.

Silence came over Mikayla and Boomer as they watched them leave again. But as soon as the other's left they turned their attention to Brady who was standing in front of them in silence as well. However the silence didn't last long because before they knew it Brady was ready to break down and cry.

Boomer and Mikayla instantly went over and pulled him into a comforting hug. Both just allowed Brady to get his feelings out.

"It's gonna be okay bro, I promise." Boomer stated as he patted Brady on his back.

"No it's not. I'm already engaged, something I don't want and it's happening anyway." Brady stated as he wiped away angry and sad tears.

"Don't give up though, I am sure there is still a way out of this." Mikayla injected hoping to cheer Brady up. "After all, I can still protest the wedding." Mikayla finished.

"I doubt that." Brady replied as he shook his head. "No one believed we were dating when we said we were, I doubt they'd listen to either one of us." Brady finished also.

"Well then I'm all out of ideas, but I am sure there is still something in The Great Book! You know, it never lies." Mikayla added as Boomer shook his head this time.

"Not gonna work, I read through every page in that section when I was in the bathroom." Boomer explained. "We've done all the things the books has suggested." Boomer added as he frowned while sitting down on the center piece to be across from Brady and Mikayla.

"But there has to be something else we can do! We can't just let this happen, we need to stop it before the wedding." Mikayla stated loudly as she jumped up.

What neither one of them knew was that when Mikayla jumped up, Princess Iris came walking back up behind the throne room and stopped when the reached the front of the stairs that led up to the Kings Room. Seeing the three in the Throne Room she stopped, moved to the side behind a pillar so she could listen on what they were saying.

" - Oh yeah and how are we going to do that!? Boomer already ruined our first plan." Brady explained as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Hey! You agreed to go along with it. I thought they would believe me if I said you two were dating, I didn't know they wouldn't." Boomer defended as he frowned.

"Well either way all of our plans are down the toilet." Brady stated as he sighed.

"What are you saying!?" Boomer asked in confusion as he eyed his brother with worry.

"I'm saying it's time to give up, I guess I have no choice." Brady finished as Mikayla and Boomer looked at him like he was insane.

"What!? But you can't. You don't want this! Are you forgetting that!? Once you and Iris seal the deal you will be married and the only King of Kinkow! Boomer will be dethroned and you will be married." Mikayla ranted as both brother's looked at her in shock.

"What!?" Boomer and Brady asked at the same time.

"Wait - Boomer won't be co-king anymore?" Brady asked as Mikayla nodded her head.

"That's one of the reason's there having Brady get married to Iris, they only want one ruler for this island. That and well, for the whole peace thing between islands too." Mikayla finished as she began to pace back and forth again as both brothers watched her in shock.

"But that's ridiculous! If Boomer's not king then neither am I." Brady explained as he gestured to him and Boomer.

"After you get married you won't have that choice." Mikayla stated as she frowned.

"That's - that's not fair. Not only will Boomer be dethroned but I'll be married to someone I don't want to be married too." Brady stated as he groaned in annoyance while sitting back down on the couch. Everything was becoming so frustrated and it was getting to Brady.

Upon hearing this Iris frowned as she looked over the side of pillar to see her future husband sitting on the couch, his twin brother sitting across from him and that Makoola girl pacing back and forth. While watching them, Iris looked between Brady and Mikayla. She had to admit, that she agreed with their conversation.

For it was true as well. Just like King Brady, Princess Iris's heart belonged to someone else on her island. Her father had no clue though, for her heat belonged to what they refereed to ask a present. So it was Iris's was pretty aware of the love that was shared between King Brady and that Makoola girl. Everyone saw it, just not Mikayla.

"Well, until we can figure out what to do, you just need to go along with this." Boomer's voice explained brining Iris out of her thoughts. "Just go chill out in our room until the Elders need you or until we figure out how to get you out of this alright." Boomer explained as Brady nodded.

"Alright, just if this doesn't work and I do get married I just want to say that I love you bro." Brady stated as he placed as hand on Boomer's shoulder. " - And you will always be King Boomer to me." Brady finished as Boomer nodded in understandment.

With that said, the boys pulled one another in a bro hug. Both hugged for about a minuet before they broke apart. Instantly when they broke apart Mikayla and Boomer went towards the Dinning Room area of the castle to get the Great Book and Brady went to his and Boomer's shared room. When Brady walked by the pillar Iris was hiding behind she hid even more and waited till Brady, Boomer and Mikayla were out of the room. As soon as they were gone, she came into view and frowned to herself slightly.

Iris had made it official, she needed to talk to two people. One, King Brady and the other, her father. After all, she had plenty to say about this whole situation too.

Which was why, when she made up her mind, Iris turned for the stairs and headed up for the kings room. She was indeed going to talk to King Brady...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter five! How was it? Good? Bad? Hm, will Iris end up helping them stop the wedding? We will have to see. Anyway thanks so much for reading chapter six will be up soon! Well until then thanks again and please remember to review!**

 **As always, with lots of love to you guys!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	6. Conversations

When the Royal Choses - A Pair Of Kings Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter six! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me!**

 **Anyway this one might not be my best for this story but it does help move the story line along. So we will see!**

 **As normal I own nothing from Pair Of Kings, If I did well, I've just accepted the fact that I don't own Mitchel...**

 **So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Conversations

Iris sighed to herself as she finally found her way to the Kings room where her soon-to-almost-possibly-be future husband was waiting. Upon reaching the door Iris stopped in front of it too see if she had any second doubts about this plan, she didn't. With a grin she pulled the doors apart and walked into the Kings room.

"King Brady!?" Iris asked as she entered.

When she entered and asked for Brady, the first thing she saw was Brady jumping in surprise. As Brady jumped, he screamed and slipped on some pool table balls landing on the floor with a big thud. Iris immediately ran over to help him up while he groaned and pulled himself to his feet.

"Are you okay!? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Iris explained as she let go of Brady's hand and watched him stretch and straighten himself.

"I'm okay; my pelvis was already broken." Brady explained like it was no big deal as Iris eyed him oddly. " - And I know you didn't mean to scare me, so were all good." Brady finished as he smiled slightly at her. Iris smiled back when she heard that and chuckled to herself lightly.

"You get hurt a lot, don't you?" Iris asked with interest as Brady nodded.

"Yeah but I'm kind of use to it." Brady explained as Iris nodded this time. "Anyway; is there something I can help you with?" Brady asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh um, yes! I actually wanted to talk to you - ." Iris began to explain as Brady made his way over to the couch and sat down, she joined him. " - About, our marriage."

Silence followed them as Iris said that. Brady frowned at the word and Iris frowned too. Everything was so awkward between them and Iris hated it. During the time she has been on the island, she had realized that King Brady was not a bad guy at all, in fact she would love to be his friend more then his husband if anything.

"Right - " Brady stated finally breaking the silence as he scratched the back of his head. " - Look, about that, your an amazing girl, and I'm sure - " Brady began...

Iris cut him off.

" - I know you don't want to marry me." Iris stated making Brady look at her in shock.

"Ookay." Brady stated in thought. "This just made things awkward." Brady sighed as he stood up and began to walk toward the pool table.

"No! no, no, no, no." Iris stated as she got up and followed him over too. "There is nothing awkward about this! I understand, I've heard you didn't get a saying in this and I feel really bad." Iris explained as Brady looked at her with interest. "Truth is, I didn't get a saying in this either. My father was the one to determine who I marry and since he knew about the troubles between our kingdoms because of the last visit he chose you." Iris finished as Brady looked at her in shock.

"But why!? Why me!? I mean, I know The Elder already told us, but there has to be more of a reason then just troubles." Brady explained as he frowned.

"He chose you because he saw potential in you, he believes you will be a great king." Iris explained. "He believes that with the two of us together, we will unite all neighboring islands and rule a kingdom of fairness and equality. My father thinks that with a king like you, everyone will have faith in their lives and the love and respect they had been looking for. A king who will end the error of evil, a king who will bring riches to his people and a king who will have no fear in what he loves the most."

Iris finished once more and Brady looked at her in shock. It wasn't everyday that Brady heard those kind of compliments from someone and when he heard what Iris's father really felt about him, he had to admit he felt kind of bad for breaking Iris's heart. But it still wasn't what he wanted and Brady had to push his feeling aside quickly.

"Wow - I mean, I'm flattered that your father thinks that about me, it's just that well - " Brady began as he tried to think of what to say.

" - Your heart belongs to another." Iris finished as Brady sighed and slouched his shoulders a little. "It is okay; for I feel the same way." Iris explained. "My father doesn't know, but my heart belongs to another on our island, someone who isn't as high in royalty as us, someone who I know hasn't had the best." Iris finished as she smiled at the thought of her true love while she moved over to the chair next to the pool table and sat down.

"Oh, then um yeah." Brady nodded as he leaned back against the pool table. "I am sorry you have to go through this too. I hope that whoever the person your love is your true love, and that he brings you happiness." Brady finished as Iris smiled at him.

"Thank you King Brady." Iris stated. "I hope the same for you and that Makoola girl." Iris said as she finished while she stood up and turned to leave the room.

"But I never said - " Brady began as Iris interrupted him.

" - I can read it in your eyes." Iris explained quickly with a smile. " - I overheard your conversation in the Throne Room with her and your brother, and I could tell just by the way you light up when she enters the room." Iris added. "Do not worry King, for if she doesn't know where her heart belongs, she will know in due time. All you need is patients and faith." Iris finished once more.

\- And with that, Iris left the room leaving a very shocked and confused Brady behind...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter six! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway aw...even Iris knows that Brakayla belongs together! :)**

 **What do you think's gonna happen now? Are they gonna stop the wedding? Are they gonna get married? Will Brakayla happen!?**

 **I guess we will have to see! Anyway thanks so much for reading, I hope it turned out good for you guys!**

 **Anyway chapter seven will be up soon! Until then thanks again and please review!**

 **As always with lots of love to you guys! :)**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	7. Confusions

When the Royal Choses - A Pair Of Kings Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter seven! So yeah thanks so much for everyone who read the last chapter it means the world to me! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter. Mostly Brady and Boomer talking. Well, before I give to much away I own nothing from Pair Of Kings so please enjoy chapter seven!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Confusions

" - And Iris told you all of that!? - " Boomer asked as soon as Brady finished telling his brother about the conversation he just had with his soon to possibly be wife.

"Yes! Would I lie to you!?" Brady asked as Boomer sent him a look. "Okay - backing up, would I kid about my love for Mikayla!?" Brady asked as he paced back and forth.

"No...But it still doesn't make sense." Boomer stated as he waved his finger back and forth. "I mean, we all know Mikayla doesn't like you back." Boomer finished.

"Dude! - " Brady stated as he stopped pacing and turned to face his brother with an annoyed look.

"Well it's true! I mean think about it." Boomer stated with an eye roll. "How many times has she dissed you when you hit on her?" Boomer asked with another look.

"Minor step that." Brady stated as he held his hands up in defense. "I still think Iris could have a point, I mean Mikayla has been acting funny these past few days..."

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Boomer asked as he placed the sandwich he was holding in his hands down and stood up. "She has been normal, what are you talking about?"

"Well, for one, she has been trying to help stop the arrange marriage - " Brady began as Boomer rolled his eyes again and interrupted Brady.

" - Because she's our friend. Duh!" Boomer stated like it was obvious.

Brady sent him a look this time, " - Two, she agreed to be the one to stop the marriage and fight for my honor. Also, what Iris said. Finally, I over heard her talking to Mason yesterday and she was really set on making sure the wedding didn't happen." Brady finished as Boomer looked at him in thought.

"Really? What did she say?" Boomer asked with interest.

"Well...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Brady had just finished talking to Iris in his room and was now walking down to the kitchen to get a snack. Sure Boomer and Mikayla told him to stay in his room until they thought of something, but he was hungry, and only food would make him feel better. So, he left his room a little while after Iris had and made sure no one was around._

 _" - I'm sorry baby girl but it's not my saying - "_

 _Stopping in his tracks Brady looked to his right at the door. Just from the voice Brady could tell it was Mason, and there was no doubt that is was Mikayla he was talking too. Hearing their footsteps approach the Throne Room, Brady looked around for a place to hide._

 _Finding one was not easy at all. So, when the door to the room opened Brady panicked and jumped behind the Throne he and Boomer shared._

 _" - But he didn't ask for it! I mean he didn't even get a saying! He's only seventeen! Have you told his Aunt and Uncle yet!? - " Mikayla argued while frowning._

 _"Um, no... - " Mason trailed as Mikayla looked at him in shock. Brady's eyes even widen in shock from where he was hiding._

 _"What!?" Mikayla asked as she crossed her arms._

 _"We were going too, we just wanted to wait until after the marriage." Mason finished slightly._

 _"ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHAT DO YOU THINK THEIR GOING TO DO WHEN THEY FIND OUT!?" Mikayla shouted loudly as Brady wondered that himself._

 _"Look baby girl, we know their not gonna be happy about it but there will be nothing they can do once he and Iris seal the deal." Mason explained as he eyed Mikayla with interest suddenly. "Speaking of which, since when do you care? I mean I know you care as a friend, but you always turn him down when he hits on you. So why the sudden interest of making a big deal about him getting married?" Mason asked as he stared at Mikayla while an awkward silence came over them._

 _Mikayla broke that awkward moment._

 _"Me!? Care about Brady's marriage!? I told you daddy he's my friend and it's not fair..." Mikayla stated with a nervous laugh as Mason crossed his arms and eyed her. "I mean it's not like I like him or anything pft...that would be silly. After all he's immature, reckless, idiotic, brave, cute... - " Mikayla began as she stopped when she realized what she said. Brady's eyes widened even more in surprise as he heard her say that. " - What is this twenty questions!? I've got to go! Candace needs me for fashion help and I promised I would help her! Okay bye - " Mikayla finished as she turned and ran out of the Throne Room. Mason frowned as he watched her go..._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I doubt she really said." Boomer stated after hearing the story from Brady. "There is no way she said you were brave or cute." Boomer finished with an eye roll.

"She did! It's true!" Brady argued back as Boomer shook his head.

"You are a sad, sad, delusional little boy." Boomer stated as he wiggled his finger at his brother who just shook his head in annoyance.

"I'm not lying Boom! She said that, and after what Iris said yesterday I can't help but believe it." Brady finished as he sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Believe all you want but I doubt Mikayla suddenly has feelings for you." Boomer said. "I'm not denying your relationship possibilities because I will admit, I do ship you two, but there is no way someone falls in love with someone else in a night or two. It would take longer, I mean look at me and Rebecca." Boomer finished.

"But Boom, some relationships work differently then other's, it's a possibility." Brady explained as Boomer looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother!?" Boomer asked as Brady looked at him in confusion this time.

"What!? No, Boomer I'm serious, after all...I am the love doctor." Brady finished as he shrugged his shoulders.

Boomer groaned, "Ugh, not this again! We do not need another cave person accident! No love doctor!" Boomer stated as Brady rolled his eyes.

"Dude come on! This is serious! Alright, if it's true that she likes me, then I have to stop this wedding." Brady stated like it was obvious. "There has to be another way before we get married tonight under the moon. Once the deal is sealed, there's no going back! I will be married, forced to spend the rest of my life with someone I don't want to be with, you will no long be co-king and there will be one more person added to the Parker family." Brady finished as Boomer sighed.

"But what are we going to do!? We've tried everything! Mikayla liking you isn't going to change The Elders minds or Iris's father." Boomer finished with annoyance.

"I don't know, but I know were running out of time." Brady stated as he turned to leave the Kings Room.

"Where are you going!?" Boomer questioned making Brady turn and take one last look back at his brother to answer him.

"To find Mikayla and figure this out! If she does like me, then we can figure something out. I just need to know Boom, I need to know..."

Just like that, Brady was out of the room and Boomer could only shake his head before sitting back down and going back to eating his sandwich...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter seven! Eeep a very small amount of Brakayla yeah! That is right everyone were finally getting to the Brakayla moments! Will Brady actually confront Mikayla and ask her about their relationship? Will they stop the wedding? Will Brady and Isis get married? So many questions!**

 **Anyway I know you all read the last chapter which is awesome but if you could please (I normal don't ask and hate when I do) review! It would mean the world to me if you do! I know you all are reading so please if you could just leave a review that would make it even better :)**

 **Well, until chapter eight, as always with lots of love to you guys!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	8. The Truth Comes Out

When the Royal Choses - A Pair Of Kings Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews it means a lot to me! Anyway I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do! A bit happens in this chapter for sure! Well, without giving anything away I own nothing from POK so please enjoy chapter eight.**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Truth Comes Out

Brady ran to find Mikayla as quickly as he could. So far he had checked almost everywhere in the castle for her, the Throne Room, the Kitchen, the Billiard Room, the Corridors and he already knew that she wasn't in the King's Room, so the only room that was left was her bedroom. Speed walking to her room, he sighed when arrived to it.

Upon arriving to the door, Brady grabbed the handle before taking a deep breath and knocking.

"Come in." Mikayla's voice called from the other side of the door.

Pushing open the door, Brady put on a smile when he saw Mikayla sitting on her bed reading a book. Speaking of which, she looked up from her book and looked at him in slight surprise and a hint of guilt and sadness in her eyes. Brady was confused but shrugged it off anyway.

"Hey Mikayla - " Brady greeted with a wave. " - Do you think I could talk to you?" Brady asked with hope in his voice.

"Hello my king, and sure." Mikayla replied with a small smile as she gestured for him to sit at the edge of the bed.

So, he sat.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Mikayla asked with interest in her voice as she eyed Brady in thought.

"Um, you actually." Brady explained as Mikayla frowned and looked at him in confusion.

"Me? What about me?" Mikayla questioned as she set her book down in front of her and let go of it.

"I was just uh, wondering if you were feeling okay?" Brady asked with concern in his voice.

"Of course! Why would you think I'm not okay my king?" Mikayla asked as she eyed him with interest again and sighed slightly.

"Um, first, could you please call me Brady instead of my king? - " Brady asked as Mikayla thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. " - Secondly, I was asking because you been acting a little odd around me recently. You've been helping me and Boomer try and stop the wedding, which is odd because you never agree to help us with anything." Brady continued as Mikayla laughed to herself a little at the look on his face. "Also, I kind of heard the end of you and your father's conversation yesterday in the Throne Room and I remember you acted really weird before running off." Brady finished as Mikayla mentally face palmed herself before smiling at Brady.

"I'm fine my ki - Brady, I promise." Mikayla stated simply.

"Alright, because if you ever need to talk, I'm here." Brady assured her as he took her right hand from her lap with both his hands and patted it while smiling too.

"Well thank you Brady that means a lot to me." Mikayla stated as she smiled too.

"Your welcome." Brady finished as he let go of her hand.

Suddenly the two friends were sitting in awkward moment of silence as Mikayla collected her thought and as Brady tried to figure out something else to talk about. It was obvious Mikayla wasn't just going to come right out and tell him how she felt. So, Brady knew he needed to get it out of her, he just didn't know how and that was what was bothering him. However before he could even think of anything or even say anything to Mikayla at all, Mikayla's bedroom door opened and Mason popped his head in.

"Hey baby girl have you seen - " Mason began as he noticed Brady and slightly smiled when he did. " - Never mind. King Brady the Sharman need you in the Throne Room for a fitting. We only have a few hours until the wedding and they want to make sure you look perfect for Iris." Mason explained as Brady sighed and nodded.

"Of course." Brady frowned slightly before standing up. "Tell them I will be there in five minuets." Brady finished as Mason nodded.

With that, Mason nodded in understandment and left the room closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, Brady turned to Mikayla.

"Well I guess I better get going." Brady stated as he frowned lightly. "I'll um, see you at the wedding right?" Brady asked with thought as Mikayla nodded slightly.

"Yeah I'll be there, with my dad and your brother." Mikayla finished as Brady turned to leave.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you." Brady finished as Mikayla sighed, frowned and then nodded as she watched Brady start to leave.

"Brady wait! - " Mikayla called just as Brady got the bedroom door open, he stopped and turned to face her with confusion.

"What's up?" Brady asked with interest as Mikayla stood up and walked over to him.

However as Mikayla walked over Brady never got an answer. He never got an answer because when Mikayla walked up, she cam right up to him, closed her eyes and kissed him. At first Brady stood there in shock before he remembered to kiss back. Together they pulled closer and continued to kiss. As they kissed all their problems went away and sparks flew through them. Brady and Mikayla had never felt happier then being each other's arms. They only stopped when they needed to pull away for air.

"Wow...Mikayla..." Brady began as he tried to look for the right words while being in a daze.

"Brady, I just needed too." Mikayla stated as Brady looked at her. "It's true, I like you. Not like friends, well yes I like you as a friend, but I like _like_ you." Mikayla explained as Brady nodded and smiled. "I just recently realized it and well, I knew I had to tell you some how before you got married tonight." Mikayla finished.

A bigger smile appeared on Brady's face, "Kayla, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to admit that." Brady stated as he moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug, which she gratefully accepted. " - And now that I know, you are the only one I want to be with." Brady finished as he felt her lean her head on him.

"Me too..." Mikayla trialed with a frown. " - But the wedding." Mikayla finished as she heard Brady sigh.

"I know, were still working on that." Brady stated as he began to think of some plans to stop it.

"Well then come on! - " Mikayla stated as she grabbed Brady's hand and began to drag him to the door.

"What!? Where are we going!?" Brady questioned as he had no choice but to follow her.

"To find Boomer! Were going to stop this wedding." Mikayla finished, and with that, the two were out of the door...

* * *

 **A/N - YEAH! BRAKAYLA LIVES! :) Lol. Anyway now that Mikayla admitted her feelings, what will happen next!?**

 **What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Well, thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Until my next chapter, with lots of love to you guys!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	9. Final Declaration Part 1

When the Royal Choses - A Pair Of Kings Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well everyone here is chapter nine! Yeah thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Anyway a lot happens in this chapter and I'm sure you can tell by the length of it. So far, this is the longest chapter for this story I plan to make the next part just as long. We will see tho. Before I give anything away I will say that I do not own Pair of Kings which is very sad. But I own this story so please enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Final Declaration Part 1

The beach had always been one of Brady's favorite places on Kinkow. A lot of the times, he and his brother came and surfed some waves, hung out and just had fun. Tonight though, it felt like a part of him was getting ruined. Ruined under the moon all because of some wedding he was being forced to have.

While staring out into the sparkling water Brady had thought about jumping into it a million times before he remembered his brother and Mikayla. He couldn't do that to them, not when they were the one's he loved the most. So instead he just sat in the sand and watched the sun set into the horizon before his eyes.

It was beautiful, red with a hint of yellow and gold. Green and purple even showed a bit in the sky like a rainbow fading into the night. It reminded Brady of a scene he would see in the movies or on tv sometimes. The only thing that would make it better if Mikayla were here with him, and he wasn't sitting in a tux.

"Hey bro - "

Brady looked up to see Boomer standing next to him in a tux too. He hadn't even heard him walk up.

"Hey - " Brady said as he sighed slightly while Boomer sat next to him.

Silence followed as the two watched the green and purple disappear from view and the sun turn even a more reddish color.

"I don't want to do this Boom, I don't." Brady explained suddenly as he felt himself ready to tear up.

"I know bro, and were doing everything we can to help." Boomer explained as he placed his hand on Brady's shoulder. "I promise that Mikayla is trying to get a hold of Auntie Nancy and Uncle Bill, not only that but she is doing everything she can to talk the Elders out of it." Boomer finished as he stared back at the sunset in thought.

"It's not going to work, we've already tried to talk them out of it." Brady stated as he sighed.

"Well we've got to keep trying." Boomer stated as he patted his brother's shoulder and turned to face him again. "Iris isn't too happy about this either, I over heard her talking to her father, she was begging him to call off the wedding and he still won't. He think's it's for the best, but Iris doesn't." Boomer explained with a shrug.

"I still can't believe it, he'd married his daughter off to someone she doesn't want to marry, what kind of father is he?" Brady asked with irritation and annoyance.

"Not a good one, that's for sure." Boomer replied as Brady nodded in agreement.

Just then a horn sounded loud enough for the whole island to hear, both brother's knew what it meant and got up to go.

"I guess this is it bro - " Boomer stated as Brady frowned and put his head down in shame. " - Hey, I want you to know, that no matter what I love you bro and no matter what anyone says you and I will always be the best co-kings this island ever had." Boomer stated as Brady cracked a grin.

"I love you to bro, and your right." Brady stated as the two laughed a bit before pulling into a bro hug.

Standing there the brother's stayed in their bro hug for about two minuets before breaking apart. Upon breaking apart the two of them headed for the castle (for what they thought) the last time as co-kings. After a mile walk the two were at the castle and headed into the Main Plaza. Once in, they went off in different ways...

...

Splitting from his brother twenty minuets ago Brady stood waiting in the Throne Room. Pacing back and forth, he thought to himself what life was going to be like once he did marry Iris, however the thought was too painful and he shook it out. Instead he thought about happier moment with Boomer and Mikayla on Kinkow.

"Brady?"

Turning Brady smiled when he saw Mikayla.

Instantly the two ran up to one another and pulled each other into a hug. Brady lifted Mikayla off her feet and swung her around in a full circle before landing her back on the floor and pulling her in a kiss. Both stood there and kissed one another until they needed to stop for air.

"Mikayla - " Brady whispered as Mikayla leaned her head on his shoulder. " - I just want to let you know that no matter who I am with, I will always love you and wish it was you who I got married too." Brady finished as Mikayla felt tears in her eyes.

"I know." Mikayla stated as she pecked him on the lips. "I will always love you too." Mikayla finished as they pulled one another into a hug again.

While hugging the palace doors opened which instantly caused Brady and Mikayla to pull apart. Looking over to see who came in, both frowned when they saw Timothy the Elder and Mason. Instantly they knew what was about to happen. Mikayla waved goodbye to Brady before going off to take her seat at the wedding.

When Mikayla left Brady turned to face Timothy the Elder and Mason. Glancing over he saw Timothy not showing any emotion on his face while Mason shot him sympathy and sadness. Together the three left the Throne Room and headed for the beach once more. Taking a deep breath, Brady got ready to say goodbye to his old life.

...

Millions of people showed up to the wedding. Rows of seats were filled with close friends, family of close friends and castle workers who have gotten to know the kings. People from Iris's island showed and people from near by alliance islands came too. It was packed and everything was set.

A red velvet carpet went from the edge of the castle to the middle of the sand. A white arch stood at the end of it, another elder stood under the arch and island flowers littered the ground all in different colors. Above the moon hung and the stars shined down on them lighting their path.

Brady stood at the edge of the castle waiting for his cue with Mason. Since his Aunt and Uncle knew nothing of the wedding they had the closest person Brady had to a father figure walk him down the isle and that person was indeed Mason Makoola. It felt a little weird to Brady, but he'd rather have Mason then one of the Elders.

"Are you ready my king?" Mason asked as he looked at Brady.

"No." Brady breathed as he sighed. "But I have no choice."

With that said, Mason sent him one last look before the two began to walk. As they entered Brady instantly felt all eyes on him as he walked side by side with Mason. Wearing his tux and his crown Brady nervously shifted his eyes to the front where he saw Boomer standing with the others who walked down the isle before him.

"I just want you to know your majesty, I knew about you and Mikayla." Mason stated as they continued walking, Brady looked at him in shock. "It's okay, you made her happy and that's all I ever wanted. If you weren't getting married, I would have approved of you two." Mason finished as they reached the end.

Just like that the two parted. Mason went to the left off the carpet and Brady went to the right and stayed in the front near the other Elder. As he waited for Iris's cue to come he stood there in thought. _Mason knew about him and Mikayla? How? Both had just gotten together yesterday? Boomer...that blabber mouth..._

His thoughts were interrupted when the infamous bride music started playing. Everyone stood and all eyes were on the entrance where Brady had come from. Taking a deep breath Brady sighed, _It's now or never._ Shaking the thought of his head he watched as Iris came into view.

At first Brady had to admit that she did look beautiful. Her long flowing white gown went past her feet and two servants held the end so it wouldn't drag. It had little flower shaped patterns on the skirt and the top went up to her shoulders and the straps sat on the side of her shoulders. In her hands, was a Kinkowen bouquet.

She walked down the isle as nervous as Brady had. Her father was next her and they were wrapped arm in arm. He was wearing a blue tux while the two servants behind them were black tuxes. Upon making it to the end, the father said some final words to Iris before she walked up to him. When she came up, they turned and grabbed hands.

"Hi." Brady greeted quietly as they waited for the Elder to start.

"Hi." Iris greeted back quietly too.

Finally, it was time for them to start.

The Elder came up with a book in his hands and began his speech, "Dear family and friends, on behalf of Princess Iris and King Brady, I welcome you all for this marriage ceremony. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these two people, Princess Iris and King Brady are going to make and to share in the joy that Princess Iris and King Brady experience as they pledge their love and commitment to each other." The Elder continued, "We rejoice in the manner that love has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand."

He then turned to Brady, "The woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill."

With that the Elder nodded to Brady who took a breath and began to speak, "Today in presence of family and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours. With love's help I promise to provide, protect, respect and support you through all that life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. You are love's beautiful gift to me and I will cherish you all my life." Brady stated as he felt himself break on the inside, he forced a smile though.

The Elder nodded and turned to Iris, "The man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, support, love, understanding and encouragement. You must never take him for granted and always stand by him for good or ill."

Again the Elder nodded to Iris who began to speak too, "Today in presence of family and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours. With love's help I promise to submit, respect, support and encourage you through all that life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. You are love's beautiful gift to me and I will cherish you all my life." Iris stated as she felt herself break on the inside too, she forced a smile as well.

" - And now you must repeat after me." The Elder stated as he looked at Brady as he continued, "In an old testament it states, the fait of love has brought me to you. You are the one love has specially handpicked to be my beloved wife. I promise to nourish you mentally and physically. According to love's instructions I pledge to leave my father and mother and cleave with you in every aspect of life. I will not only stand by you through every situation in life, but will also help you with every burden you face. You will have the first place in my heart, till I breathe my last." The Elder read as Brady began to speak.

"You are the one love has specially handpicked to be my beloved wife. I promise to nourish you mentally and physically. According to love's instructions I pledge to leave my father and mother and cleave with you in every aspect of life. I will not only stand by you through every situation in life, but will also help you with every burden you face. After the love, you will have the first place in my heart, till I breathe my last." Brady finished as he took a deep breath.

The Elder turned to Iris and repeated the same thing Brady had just said, "You are the one love has specially handpicked to be my beloved husband. I promise to nourish you mentally and physically. According to love's instructions I pledge to leave my father and mother and cleave with you in every aspect of life. I will not only stand by you through every situation in life, but will also help you with every burden you face. After the , you will have the first place in my heart, till I breathe my last."

With that Iris began to speak the same words, "You are the one love has specially handpicked to be my beloved husband. I promise to nourish you mentally and physically. According to love's instructions I pledge to leave my father and mother and cleave with you in every aspect of life. I will not only stand by you through every situation in life, but will also help you with every burden you face. After the , you will have the first place in my heart, till I breathe my last." Iris finished as she frowned and sighed lightly.

Silence followed as everyone watched the ceremony. People had tears of joy and sadness, other's had smiles and some even felt sorry for the two. However as all these emotions came the wedding continued when Prince Lanny started to walk down the isle carrying the rings on a small pillow. When he made it up, the two grabbed the rings.

After they took the rings the Elder started to speak again, "Brady, will you take Iris to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect her; forsaking all others to be faithful to her until death do you apart?" The Elder asked as Brady glanced at everyone in the crowd before turning back.

"I do." Brady said as he slipped the ring onto Iris's finger.

The Elder then turned to Iris again, "Iris do you take Brady to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect him; forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you apart?" The Elder asked.

"I d -"

"STOP!"

Everyone had turned in shock at the sound of the voice while gasping. Looking up at the source of the voice, Brady was shocked to see who it was.

It was indeed his Aunt Nancy, his Uncle Bill and some boy he has never seen in his life time...

* * *

 **A/N - AHHH Cliffy! Hahaha you all though I was gonna let them get married didn't you!? Of course not, Brakayla must live people lol :) Anyway what did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue this story? What will happen now? How are they here? Who is the boy? Well, until next time thanks so much for reading and please remember to review and let me know what you think. Chapter ten will be up soon! So, thanks again :)**

 **As always, with lots of love to you guys!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	10. Final Declaration Part 2

When the Royal Choses - A Pair Of Kings Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Anyway thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means so much!**

 **I plan on not making this long so you can read and find out what happens. So I own nothing from Pair of Kings, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Final Declaration Part 2

Silence filled the beach as everyone watched the three people before them. Nancy, Bill and a mysterious young boy stood in the front staring at Brady and Iris. When no one made a move, Iris did. She apologized to Brady who nodded in return. She then let go of his hands and ran off to the mysterious young boy jumping into his arms.

As that happened, Brady's Aunt and Uncle came running up to where Brady was. They then pulled him away from the Elder, towards the castle. While his Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill dragged him away from the alter the people around them began to protest. Everything got silent again when the three family members made it to their destination.

"BRADY HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" His Aunt Nancy bellowed as soon as they were alone in the Throne Room.

Brady looked at her in disbelief, "What!? You think this was my plan!?" Brady asked with confusion.

"No! I know it wasn't your plan. But you didn't think to call us when you learned about it!?" Aunt Nancy questioned as she crossed her arms and sent him a not so friendly look.

"I - Well no...But I didn't know what to think let alone do! I thought they already told you guys, I didn't know they hadn't." Brady argued as he frowned.

"Either way your still in trouble." Aunt Nancy stated.

"What!? Why!?" Brady asked in confusion once more.

"For NOT TELLING US!" Aunt Nancy replied as she shouted the last three words while glaring at Brady again.

Silence came over the three of them after that. Neither one knew what to say next to try and help their situation. However the tension between them didn't last long when the palace doors to the Throne Room and the Plaza opened followed by Boomer and Mikayla bursting their way in.

"Brady! - " Mikayla called as soon as she entered, she instantly began to run up to him.

"Mikayla! - " Brady called as well while he ran up to meet her.

Instantly the two pulled into a hug. Brady lifted her up off her feet again and twirled her around like he did earlier before placing her down and pulling her into a kiss. While the kissed neither one of them noticed Aunt Nancy, Uncle Bill or Boomer standing there staring at them in shock and surprise. Then again, neither one of them cared.

"I'm so glad it was stopped." Mikayla stated as she hugged him tighter. "I almost lost you once, I'm not letting go this time." Mikayla stated.

"I'm not letting go either Kayla." Brady finished for the two of them as they pulled into another kiss.

Sadly though, as they pulled into another kiss, Nancy decided to interrupt them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - Back the train up." Aunt Nancy stated as she came in between Brady and Mikayla only to hold her arms up the side and push them apart. "What the heck is going on here!?" Aunt Nancy questioned as she gestured between Brady and Mikayla.

"Isn't it obvious?" Boomer asked as he walked up to them with a smirk on his face as he began to gesture to Brady and Mikayla. "These two, are dating." Boomer finished as he wiggled his eyebrows back and forth.

"WHAT!?" Aunt Nancy questioned loudly while staring at Brady who flinched slightly.

"Um, yeah...Mikayla and I are dating." Brady explained as he moved closer to Mikayla and placed an arm around her while smiling.

"Again I repeat...WHAT!?" Aunt Nancy stated. " - You were dating a girl while about to get married to another one!? BRADY MITCHELL PARKER WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Aunt Nancy bellowed making Boomer laugh slightly and Brady frown.

"First of all, I was forced to get married, hence you coming here and stopping it - " Brady began with annoyance. " - Secondly, to be fair we got together after I was engaged with Iris and Iris knew we were together...at least...I think she knew." Brady finished in thought.

"Oh trust me...she knew." Boomer stated with a look as everyone stared at him.

"Boomer you blabber mouth..." Brady said as he eyed Boomer. "First Mason, now Iris. Who else did you tell?" Brady asked with interest and slight annoyance.

"Tell!? Me!? What!? No I didn't tell anyone anything, I didn't need too." Boomer explained as everyone sent him a quizzical look. "Everyone knew you two had a thing for one another, except you two." Boomer stated as he gestured to them.

"Ugh! Whatever, what's going to happen now!?" Brady asked as he looked at everyone.

"Hu?" Aunt Nancy, Uncle Bill, Boomer and Mikayla all asked at once.

"I mean, what is going to happen to Kinkow and Cornea? What about Iris? And the Elders? What's going to happen to me!?" Brady asked as he began to slightly panic.

"I'm not sure, but we should probably get back out there." Mikayla finished as she nodded her head towards the door to the Plaza while Brady and Boomer agreed.

With that the five of them began to walk back out towards the scene they had left earlier. As they walked out to the scene they instantly regretted it. People were complaining to the Elders and Iris's father. Iris however was still holding hands with the odd boy Brady saw earlier and things were just not going so well in general.

"What's going on?" Brady asked as soon as he walked up to Iris with Boomer, Mikayla, Nancy and Bill behind him.

"Everyone's threating to start war on one another because we refused to get married." Iris explained with a frown as Brady frowned too.

"But that's insane. They just can't threaten to start war because we refuse to get married, I mean it was obvious we didn't want too." Brady explained with a sigh.

"Not obvious enough I guess." Iris imported as a silence came over the two while they turned back to the scene in front of them.

Before them however, things were really starting to get out of control. Iris's father started to blame the Elders and Mason for the interruption of the wedding. People of Kinkow were blaming the people of Cornea for the troubles Iris was causing and vise versa. Everything wasn't going how anyone planned and people were getting angry.

"What do we do!?" Iris asked in a worried tone as they glanced at one another before looking at the crowd again.

"I'm not quiet sure, but I might be able to wing something." Brady muttered to Iris who looked at him with confusion. "Just trust me on this." Brady finished.

With that, he began to walk back up to where the arch was while Iris turned to Mikayla.

"Were doomed, aren't we?" Iris asked with worry as Mikayla frowned and nodded slightly.

"You might be, but you kind of really don't have any other plans." Mikayla finished as Iris sighed.

"Fine..." Iris said as she too walked back up to the arch and ended up next to Brady. She arrived just in time as he started to speak.

"People! - " Brady yelled trying to get their attention only for them to ignore him. He sighed and tried again. "People! - " He yelled as no answer came to him. Face palming and groaning in annoyance Iris laughed slightly before turning to the crowd as well.

"EVERYONE! - " Iris began to yell only to be ignored too. When she was ignored, she placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. This caused everyone to go quiet and cover their ears as they all turned to face Iris and Brady. Once they had their attention, Brady began to speak again.

"Thank you Iris - " Brady stated with a smile as Iris nodded. He continued, "People of Kinkow and Cornea, we know you are upset about us leaving the alter, but the truth is, we were never in love." Brady explained as everyone in the audience gasped in shock and surprise.

"It is true! We were forced, at least King Brady was." Iris picked up with a frown. "I would've never agreed to marry him in the first place if I had known. My father chose him because he wanted me to only marry a king and no one else. He believed that Brady showed potential (he is not wrong) and would make a great husband. However, his heart belongs to another and so does mine." Iris continued as everyone listened.

"So we ask of you, that you understand that we did not mean any harm. We tried a million ways to stop it before it happened but could not." Brady explained as he scanned the crowd. "Please, do not call war one another because of our stupid mistake, please believe and understand that Princess Iris and I both love our countries very well and would do anything to help them, even if it meant getting married. But we would _never_ hurt anyone purpose." Brady finished as silence filled the room.

"The Elders and I are not pleased." Timothy the Elder then stated as everyone turned to him. "Iris's father is not pleased as well. If you two do not get back to the wedding then Princess Iris and the people of Cornea will be placed in the dungeon and King Brady will be dethroned and forced to move back to Chicago." Timothy finished.

Instantly everyone started to riot up at this again.

"What!?" Brady asked he turned to Timothy the Elder. "You can't do that! Only the Kings of Kinkow can do that! At least I think..." Brady stated as he trialed off and leaned towards Mikayla for an answer only for her to nod her head in agreement. " - And since Boomer and I are both still kings, we won't let that happen." Brady finished.

"Yeah! You'll have to get through us first." Boomer chimed in as he stepped up next to Brady.

"Well, that can be arranged." Timothy the Elder stated as he stepped up making both boys take a step back.

"Arranged my butt." Aunt Nancy stated suddenly making everyone turn to her instantly. "You lay a hand on them and I will beat you to the ground no matter how old of a man you are! If anyone should be thrown in the dungeon it should be you for making Brady get married without a choice and for making both Brady and Iris give up their lives." Aunt Nancy finished as Mikayla, Boomer, Brady, Iris and the mysterious young boy that was with Iris all agreed at once.

"SILENCE! - " Timothy the Elder shouted making Brady and Boomer flinch slightly at the tone in his voice while everyone turned him.

"We will make more of a fair final choice. Brady and Iris will not get married - " At this the two sighed in relief and Mikayla, the young boy and Boomer all cheered. " - But, Iris, her father and people will return to Cornea and never step foot on or near Kinkow again. If anyone from Cornea is ever seen, they will be arrested and thrown into the dungeon without a final say." Timothy the Elder continued as the audience slightly booed. "Oh put a crock in it! - " Timothy stated to get them quiet, which worked. " - And King Brady - " Timothy began as Brady took a deep breath. " - Will be dethroned and forced to move back to Chicago where he will be gone by sunrise tomorrow with his Aunt and Uncle and never show his face again here on Kinkow." Timothy the Elder finished as everyone in the audience began to boo again.

"What!? You can't do that, they can't do that - " Brady stated as he turned his head towards Mikayla who frowned at him slightly. " - Can they!?" Brady asked.

"Unfortunately they can." Mikayla stated quietly as she felt tears prick her eyes. She turned and ran before anyone but Brady could notice.

"This isn't fair! You can't dethrone my brother." Boomer argued as he glared at Timothy. "Just because he refuses to do some dumb wedding you kicking him off of Kinkow!? First me, and now my brother!? Why do you Elders hate us so much!?" Boomer questioned as he growled slightly to himself.

"We have our reasons." Timothy stated simply. " - And we can too dethrone your brother, King Brady is no longer king, that is final and he must be gone along with his Aunt and Uncle by sunrise tomorrow. End of discussion. This ceremony is over."

\- And with that, the Elders began to walk away leaving everyone to watch them leave...

* * *

 **A/N - Cliffy...Didn't see that ending coming did you? Wondering what is going to happen next? Well lucky for you, we all still got one more chapter.**

 **So, until my next and last chapter of this story thanks so much for reading and please remember to review!**

 **As always, with all my love to you guys!**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


	11. Epilogue

When the Royal Choses - A Pair Of Kings Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter eleven the final one!**

 **Wow I just want to say thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story it means the world to me!**

 **Special thanks to: TKDP, Wendy Pierce and StylishFashionita for reading till the end. I hope you like how this ends!**

 **Anyway I will let you read on now. I own nothing from Pair Of Kings and sadly I accepted the fact that I don't own Mitchel Musso...**

 **Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Epilogue

Later that night Brady stood in his and Boomer's King Room as he packed all his belongings while silently cursing the Elders under his breath. So far, his guitar had been packed, along with a few other belongings and finally his clothes. Tossing in another uneven folded shirt, Brady slammed the top of the suite case closed and zipped it.

Picking up his suite case, he had a little trouble lifting it because of the weight. Swinging around in a circle to regain his balance, Brady placed the suite case back down onto the floor. Just as he placed his suite case down, the sound of footsteps came into ear shot. Looking up he frowned slightly.

" - I'm almost done - " Brady explained as he scanned his Aunt and Uncle trying to read their thoughts. " - I'm just having trouble moving my suite case." Brady finished.

"We know Brady." Aunt Nancy stated in reply. "But that's not what we came up here to talk to you about." Aunt Nancy finished as Brady eyed her with interest.

"Really?" Brady asked as his Aunt and Uncle nodded. "Then, what did you want to talk about?" Brady asked with wonder and worry.

"You." Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill stated at the same time.

"Me!?" Brady asked as he gestured to himself while the two nodded.

"Yes you." Aunt Nancy stated as she walked over to the couch and sat down on while patting it for Brady and Uncle Bill to join.

So, they joined her and sat down on the couch too.

"We know you leaving Kinkow is not making you happy and we want you to be happy." Aunt Nancy began as Brady eyed her in confusion.

"Hu?" Brady asked.

"What she means is...You coming back to Chicago is obviously something you don't want to do." Uncle Bill continued as Brady nodded his head in understandment. "So, when the Elders left that whole fiasco and you came here to pack, your Aunt and I went and talked to the Elders." Uncle Bill stated as Brady looked at him in surprise.

"You did!?" Brady asked as his Uncle nodded. "And they didn't try to through you into Mt. Spew!?" Brady questioned as his Aunt and Uncle looked at him in confusion.

"Hu?" Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill asked as they eyed Brady.

"Um, nothing." Brady replied quickly. "Carry on." Brady added as he gestured for them to continue talking.

" - Then yes, we did talk to them. And we managed to make a deal." Aunt Nancy continued like normal.

"The deal was, you get to stay on Kinkow - " Uncle Bill as Brady smiled and cheered. " - But only if - only if - " Uncle Bill stated while trying to calm Brady down so he can continue. When Brady stopped cheering and frowned at him, he did continue. " - You agree to not be king." Uncle Bill finished as Brady's frown grew.

"Not be king!? Are you kidding me!?" Brady questioned with annoyance as he crossed his arms and scoffed at the thought.

"I'm sorry Brady that was the best we could do. We tried, we really tried." Aunt Nancy finished with a frown as well.

"If I'm not a king and I stay on the island, then, who would I be? Where would I even stay?" Brady asked with interest at the thought.

"You would either live among the village as a villager or you could work here in the castle and stay as a full time employee." Aunt Nancy finished explaining.

Brady was about to open his mouth to respond. But before he could, someone else interrupted them.

"He what!?" The voice asked causing them all to turn and look at the voice. It was Boomer, and he was standing in the doorway with a frown. "I know I didn't hear much of the conversation but all I know is that Brady would be a full time employee? Someone, want to explain this to me?" Boomer asked as he walked over to them.

"We talked to the Elders after the whole wedding fiasco - " Uncle Bill began to explain once more as he sighed. " - And instead of making Brady leave the island we made a deal. The Elders say he can stay, as long as he agrees to not be a king of Kinkow." Uncle Bill continued as Boomer frowned. "Instead, Brady can either live as a villager among the village or be a full time employee for the castle." Uncle Bill finished as a silence came over the four family members.

"Wow..." Boomer stated in thought after a few minuets. "If he worked here, what would his job be?" Boomer asked with interest.

"I don't know; whatever the Elders decide I guess." Uncle Bill replied as another silence came between them.

After a little while though, Boomer was the first to speak.

"I would love to have you here Brady, but it's your choice." Boomer explained suddenly making everyone look at him while he looked at Brady. "If your happy with either choice you have then that's awesome! But if your not happy with it and would rather go back to Chicago with Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill, then I totally understand." Boomer finished as he smiled slightly at Brady who smiled back at him.

"Really? So, you would be okay with me going back to Chicago then?" Brady asked with an eyebrow raised as Boomer nodded.

"Of course bro." Boomer finished with a small sigh.

"Thanks Boom." Brady finished as he smiled.

With that, the two brother pulled into a hug and stayed like that for a few minuets.

"I'll miss you Boom." Brady said as he blinked holding back tears.

"I'll miss you too bro." Boomer replied as he too tried to fight back tears.

Again, they stayed in their bro hug for a little more before Aunt Nancy broke the silence.

"Alrighty then - " Aunt Nancy began as she cleared her throat making the two pull away. " - I guess it's time for us to go. Brady, you got everything?" Aunt Nancy asked.

Brady nodded his head, "Yeah, I got everything." Brady declared as his Aunt nodded too.

"Okay then, let's get going." Aunt Nancy finished as she placed a hand on Brady's shoulder.

So, together the four family members walked out of the Kings Room and down to the Plaza after they grabbed the last of Brady's remains. Upon arriving to the Plaza the Parker's were greeted by Mason, Mikayla, Lanny, Iris and the odd mysterious young boy. After the placed Brady's stuff into the hot air balloon, they all turned to everyone.

At first silence followed them again. A tension so bad that Brady just wished someone would have broken it. Luckily his wish came true.

"Brady? - " It was the odd mysterious boy that came in to stop the wedding with his Aunt and Uncle. " - My name is Jacob Stormwall." Jacob said as he held out his hand for Brady to shake, they did shake hands. "I just want to thank you for helping me and Iris stay together." Jacob finished as he smiled.

"Your welcome." Brady said as he smiled slightly.

"It was nice to meet you and I'm sorry about the way things ended for you and Iris. I wish there was some way I could help." Jacob explained as Brady shook his head.

"It was nice to meet you too and it's okay; you wouldn't have been able to really do anything anyway. Coming here with my Aunt and Uncle is more then we could ask for." Brady finished as he and Jacob smiled.

"Thank you." Jacob replied as the two shook hands. " - And I bid you good luck and a safe trip wherever your future may lead you." Jacob finished.

With that, Jacob walked away and back over to Iris. Together the two began to walk out of the castle. However as they walked out of the castle, Iris turned her head, smiled and waved goodbye to Brady. Brady waved and smiled in return too and watched as the new couple walked out.

After watching them walk out, there was a tap on his shoulder causing Brady to turn. When he turned, Brady was engulfed into a hug. Not by Boomer, but by Mikayla.

"I'm going to miss you." Mikayla said as she allowed a few tears to fall while hugging Brady tighter.

Both stood there for a moment in silence as they hugged. At east, they stood in silence until Brady got an idea...

" - Then, come with me." Brady stated making Mikayla pull her head away from his shoulder and look at him in confusion.

"Hu?" Mikayla asked hoping she heard him right as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come with me, to Chicago." Brady finished as she looked at like he was crazy.

"Come with you!? But then..." Mikayla began as she trailed in thought.

"...We'd be together." Brady finished as he grinned at her.

A million thoughts were going through Mikayla's mind, "But, where would I stay!? What would I do in Chicago!?" Mikayla asked with interest.

"You'd stay with us! And you be a regular citizen." Brady finished as the two stared at each other in thought.

"Chicago, I don't know." Mikayla began as she continued to think about Brady's offer. "Even if I wanted too, I couldn't leave the island. It's my home." Mikayla explained as she looked at her father who smiled at her. "What do you think daddy; Chicago?" Mikayla asked as she hoped he'd give her and answer.

"It's whatever you want to chose baby girl." Mason stated making everyone look at him in shock.

"What!? Are you sure!?" Mikayla asked with surprise and confusion as Mason smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am sure." Mason replied with a grin. "I want you to be happy and if being with Brady makes you happy; then I want you to be with him. Plus, I know you will be in good hands in Chicago with Bill and Nancy." Mason explained as Mikayla smiled before rushing over to her father and pulling him into a hug.

Everyone watched as Mikayla and Mason hugged for a few minuets before they pulled away. When they pulled away Mikayla turned towards Brady and smiled.

"Then yes, I will come to Chicago with you." Mikayla said as she walked up and pulled Brady into a hug once more.

When the two finished hugging; they got ready to leave the island. Making sure Mikayla had everything she needed, they said goodbye to everyone once again. Boomer, Mason and Lanny watched them climb into the balloon. Once they were inside the balloon, they waved goodbye and the pilot instantly began to lift the balloon into the air.

As the balloon lifted into the air, Mikayla and Brady watched Kinkow disappear before them while holding hands...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter eleven the last chapter! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should there be a sequel?**

 **Also I realize that Mason would really have a hard time letting Mikayla just go off to Chicago to be with Brady. But another part of me said, he probably would knowing it would make her happy. So instead I showed that side of Mason. Also, it's fanfiction so I wanted to play around.**

 **Anyway thanks so much for reading, reviewing and following it means so much! I am sorry if the ending seemed a little lame, I tried not make it lame.**

 **Well, until my next Pair of Kings story please remember to review! I would still love to heard your thoughts!**

 **As always with lots of love to you guys! :)**

 **\- InsidePointPlace -**


End file.
